HUD (Heads Up Display)
The HUD (Heads-Up Display) is a key element in Yandere Simulator as it presents information in-game. Suspicious/Rude Activity If Yandere-chan is in an abnormal state or engaging in an activity that can be seen as suspicious, strange, or downright rude, a warning message will appear at the top center of the screen. Multiple messages can stack up at once, although they disappear over time, so it is important to keep these warnings in mind if Yandere-chan has not already followed their advice. Near a Corpse If Yandere-chan stands too close to a corpse, a warning message will appear to warn the player. If she is holding a corpse, NPCs will immediately deduce that she is the murderer. If Yandere-chan is bloody, holding a bloody weapon, and standing near a corpse, others will also come to that same conclusion. Students will react the same way they would if witnessing a murder, while teachers will chase her down, resulting in the Expelled Game Over. If Senpai sees her she'll get a Game Over automatically. Holding a Weapon If Yandere-chan is holding a suspicious weapon, a warning message will appear to warn the player to put it away when near NPCs. This is accomplished by pressing 1''' to put any held weapons in her inventory. Note that the katana and the circular saw cannot be hidden and will be dropped if the player presses '''1. If Senpai or a teacher sees her with a notably dangerous weapon, Yandere-chan will get a Game Over. If a student sees her, her reputation will lower. Visibly Bloody Yandere-chan will only become visibly bloody if she has attacked an NPC with a weapon and killed them, or dismembered their corpse, which leaves blood on both her uniform and her body. NPC reactions are the same as when they see Yandere-chan holding a weapon, although they are accompanied with different dialogue. To get rid of the blood, she must enter the Girls' Shower Room, strip in front of her locker, and then bathe. The bloody uniform that is discarded in the process must be disposed of to maintain School Atmosphere, although in the future bloody uniforms may be used to frame another girl.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635630333963038720 Low Sanity As Yandere-chan commits multiple Yandere Actions, her sanity will drop. If it is low enough to turn the HUD's cardiograph heartbeat red, then the player will receive a warning that she is visibly insane. When Yandere-chan has low sanity, a shadow will fall upon her face as her eyes become dull and lifeless with her body twitching constantly. To restore sanity, she can either laugh insanely, stand near Senpai, or "use" a photo of him. If caught visibly insane by NPCs, the consequences will be the same as when Yandere-chan is caught holding a weapon or being visibly bloody. Visibly Lewd When Yandere-chan positions her camera to focus on a female student's private parts, the Visibly Lewd warning message will appear. This includes focusing on a female's breasts, butt, and panties (panty shots). Taking lewd photos of those without a proper AI (such as the placeholder nurse) will not yet activate this warning message, due to incomplete AI. The consequences are the same as when Yandere-chan is caught holding a suspicious weapon or similar suspicious activity. Intruding During class time, Yandere-chan is expected to be in her own classroom. If she decides to enter another classroom during one of these daily time periods, the teacher will eventually notice her. This activates the Intruding warning message immediately upon entrance. The teacher will give four warnings before losing their patience and expelling Yandere-chan. Only a teacher will react to an intrusion in her classroom. This warning message also appears if Yandere-chan is caught eavesdropping on a private conversation, as seen through Saki Miyu's and Kokona Haruka's conversation during Monday's lunchtime. If she walks in on the conversation enough that the NPCs can see her, they will remind her that the conversation is private. They will then walk away without continuing any dialogue. Late for Class This warning message will only appear the moment Yandere-chan would be considered tardy, so the Time portion of the HUD would be more useful to predict and avoid being late to class. Depending on how late Yandere-chan is, the number of study points she may allocate will decrease. So far, only teachers will scold her for being late. Other NPCs will not take notice. Learned New Info This notification message will only appear once the player character has learned certain information about someone, such as Kokona's abusive father or her compensated dating. The main character can then use that information against them in certain ways. Sanity :Main Article: Sanity The Sanity Meter is a cardiograph shown on the bottom right of the HUD and is used to show the protagonist's sanity. At full sanity, the cardiograph is bright pink with slow spikes. Certain Yandere Actions slowly increase the intensity of the cardiograph from slowly pulsing bright pink to quickly pulsing red. To restore Yandere-chan's sanity, she can laugh insanely for a period of time, stand near Senpai, "use" a picture of Senpai, or pass time for one hour.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/01/15/sanity-in-yandere-sim/ Jan15th100Sanity.png|Completely sane, sanity at 100%. January 15th, 2016. Jan15th83Sanity.png|Sanity at 83%. January 15th, 2016. Jan15th66Sanity.png|Sanity at 66%. January 15th, 2016. Jan15th50Sanity.png|Sanity at 50%. January 15th, 2016. Jan15th33Sanity.png|Sanity at 33%. January 15th, 2016. Jan15th0Sanity.png|Completely insane, sanity at 0%. January 15th, 2016. Reputation :Main Article: Reputation The Reputation Meter can be found in the bottom left of the HUD and is a general description of how others view the protagonist. A small arrow indicating to the left shows a negative reputation, while an arrow to the right shows positive reputation, and an arrow in the middle shows neutral reputation. Raising reputation will not currently affect interaction with students (such as asking for Student Favors) until the gray bar is moved to Yandere-chan's current reputation amount. The pink heart icon shows where the protagonist's reputation will be after a gossiping period. Raising the player character's reputation can be accomplished by complimenting students, apologizing to students, and more. When students catch the protagonist performing suspicious actions, such as carrying a weapon or taking panty shots, her reputation drops. In the future, reputation will be an extremely important issue: if the main character's reputation drops to a certain level, Senpai will reject her love confession, leading to a Game Over.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653011853895843840 Music If a real-life band uses their tracks in the game, a little “Now Playing” box will appear in the bottom-right corner of the screen when their track starts playing. Frame Rate The Frame Rate section of the HUD indicates how smoothly Yandere Simulator is running as measured in frames per second. A low frame rate means the game is running slowly, while a high frame rate means the game is working fast and comfortably. It was located in the upper half of the left side of the HUD before the February 15th, 2016 Build where it was moved to the right. Time The Time section of the HUD indicates the in-game time and is displayed on the top right. At the top, the clock time (including whether it is AM or PM) is shown. Right below the clock time, in smaller letters, the current stage of the school day is stated. These stages include Before School, Lunchtime, Classtime, and After School. The bottom text indicates the current day of the week. Delinquent Timer The delinquent timer by the disposal area in Akademi High School indicates when the delinquents will spawn or despawn. It will count down to zero, before resetting again. Indicator If this indicator appears, then the player character is breaking rules and students will become suspicious if they are around her. This pairs with the warning messages at the top of the screen. The same indicator appears when Yandere-chan has positioned a dumpster in the perfect spot to catch a falling corpse, but moving a dumpster doesn't seem to break any known rules. Police Timer :Main Article: Police The Police Timer section of the HUD is displayed in the top left corner of the screen when the police have been called to the school. The player is shown a five minute timer that counts down to when the police will arrive. The HUD will show whether or not the main character cleaned up the blood, disposed of her bloody uniform, disposed of her bloody weapon, disposed of any body parts, and disposed of any corpses. Yandere-chan will not get caught as long as she at least disposes of the uniform, gloves, and weapon. If not, the police will find the main character's DNA on each of these, leading to a Game Over. Inventory The Inventory HUD is displayed in the bottom of the screen when the buttons 1-4 are pressed, to show which items the player has in her inventory. There are three inventory spaces. BoxCutterInventory.png|Box cutter in inventory. Knife in inventory-0.png|Knife in inventory. 2-21-16RitualKnifeInventory.png|Ritual Knife in inventory. Scissors in inventory.png|Scissors in inventory. Screwdriver.png|Screwdriver in inventory. Syringe in inventory.png|Syringe in inventory. 3-3-16CelloCaseIcon.png|Cello Case in inventory. Hand_HUD.png|Hand inventory HUD. CannotDropCaseIcon.png|A cello case that cannot be dropped in inventory. MaskIcon.png|Mask in inventory. Locations Location indicators used to appear when Yandere-chan stood in front of a door, telling the player what room she was near. The name of the room she was about to enter was shown above the Sanity Meter and only appeared if Yandere-chan was right in front of or in the specified room. They told the player which classroom, exit, or office the main character was currently at. This was very helpful in identifying certain rooms because empty rooms had no visual cues to help identify them. This was removed in the November 15th, 2015 Build when name tags were added next to the rooms, except for the Greenhouse HUD, which was implemented after these were removed. Class_1-1_(HUD).jpg Class_1-2_(HUD).jpg Class_2-1_(HUD).jpg Class_2-2_(HUD).jpg Class_3-1_(HUD).jpg Class_3-2_(HUD).jpg Faculty_Office(HUD).jpg Counsellor's_Office(HUD).jpg Nurse's_Office(HUD).jpg Chemistry_Lab_(HUD).jpg Computer_Lab_(HUD).jpg Library_(HUD).jpg Student_Council_Room_(HUD).jpg Announcement_Room(HUD).jpg AV_Room_(HUD).jpg Rooftop_Exit_(HUD).jpg Exit_(HUD).jpg HUDGreenhouse.jpeg SHEDHUD.jpeg Biking When in Buraza Town, a biking HUD will appear in the bottom right hand corner, which tells the player how long they have spent in town (time taken to get to school) and Yandere-chan's longest wheelie. Yandere-chan's Bedroom :Main Article: Yandere-chan's Bedroom When in Yandere-chan's Bedroom, a HUD will appear in top right hand corner, which tells the player the time, place and day. When the player walks up to the bed, the computer, the television, her panty drawer, Senpai Shrine, the corkboard or the door, a small HUD will appear saying the respective words. BedroomHuD.jpg|The bedroom HUD in the morning. BedroomNightHUD.png|The bedroom HUD at night. Senpai Shrine HUD.JPG|Senpai Shrine HUD. Read Manga HUD.JPG|Read Manga HUD. Internt HUD.JPG|Internet HUD. Video Games HUD.JPG|Video Games HUD. Sleep HUD.JPG|Sleep HUD. Corkboard HUD.JPG|Corkboard HUD. Change Panties HUD.JPG|Change Panties HUD. Exit HUD.JPG|Exit HUD. Yanvania: Senpai of the Night :Main Article: Yanvania: Senpai of the Night While playing this video game, there are two main HUD elements. On the left is Beldere-chan's health. It is colored red and depletes when taking damage. When she attacks zombies, she also gains experience, which is shown in the green bar on the bottom of the screen. When her EXP bar turns completely green, Beldere-chan reaches a new level. As the zombies never stop spawning, she can fill the experience bar as much as she desires until she reaches level 99. Dracula-chan also has a health bar when Beldere-chan fights her, located on the right side of the screen. It flashes rainbow during the whole battle. It depletes when she is hurt and it turns clear when she is defeated. Expmax.png|EXP Bar. YanvaniaHealth.png|Beldere-chan's health. Daraculahealth.png|Dracula-chan's health. DeadDraculaHealth.png|Dracula-chan's fully depleted health bar. Trivia *If Yandere-chan gets rid of a person in a way that doesn't leave evidence (e.g. Cirno Mode leaving no bloody uniform, drowning leaving no weapon), and a witness manages to activate the police timer (Loners will call the police if they escape past the school gates, while Teacher's Pets can have a teacher call them instead), the blood, uniform, body parts, and weapon warnings will still appear. However, they will already have certain checks next to them. *The original Sanity Meter was located on the bottom right corner, slightly skewed. *The original Time HUD was located on the top right corner, slightly skewed. *The original reputation bar was located on the top left corner, slightly skewed. *The original police timer was located on the bottom left corner, slightly skewed. *The HUD does not appear on-screen in the Demonic Dimension. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Removed Content